The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical motor vehicle includes a differential assembly that is coupled to a pair of half-axles each supporting a wheel of the motor vehicle. The differential assembly can include a clutch that is employed to control the relative rotational speeds of the half-axles, also known as “slip”, in order to maximize performance and safety on different road surface conditions.
The differential slip clutch is typically controlled using a bolt on control system that is separate from the control system of the transmission of the motor vehicle. This add-on control system for controlling the differential slip clutch can increase weight, packaging size, and manufacturing costs. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a control system for a differential assembly that is integrated with the transmission controls in order to reduce weight, packaging size, and cost while providing accurate and responsive control of the differential assembly.